


How to say "I love you" with flowers

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Crowley couldn’t stop Aziraphale from adding flowers to his collection without telling him, so he chose to not acknowledge it. He knew that flowers were commonly used to convey messages though he had never looked into their specific meanings.He didn't have to though, as Anathema took great pleasure in informing him on what he had missed.





	How to say "I love you" with flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For day 25: flowers
> 
> (I've always wanted to do a fic that used flower language and I'm so happy that I've managed to do it)

Crowley couldn’t stop Aziraphale from adding flowers to his collection; the angel had said that there needed to be more colour other than the vibrant green so he started adding pots of flowers without telling Crowley.

Crowley still took care of them, though they weren’t spared from his harsh shouting.

The first type of flowers was red chrysanthemums. Appearing suddenly one day, Crowley stared at the bright red flowers before he watered them as well. As tempting as it was to just return them because they clashed with the other plants, it would just make Aziraphale give him that sad look.

However, by not bringing it up, Aziraphale seemed to take that as permission to add more plants to his collection.

Soon, the room was full of flowers ranging from red and yellow thorn-less roses to pale blue forget-me-nots and even some white camellias. Aziraphale never gave him the flowers in person, they just appeared and Crowley never complained or got rid of them.

He was re-potting some variegated tulips while checking for any damage on the yellow and orange petals, when Anathema waltzed into his flat. She was still a witch, despite no longer following prophecies, and would randomly visit Crowley for advice about occult things.

“Ooo, they’re pretty,” she said, looking at the flowers in Crowley’s hand, “where did you get them from?”

“Aziraphale gave them to me so go ask him,” Crowley said without looking up. Focussed on the flowers, he didn’t see Anathema hiding her smile behind her hands.

Anathema took a second to collect herself and then said, “That’s nice, especially with that meaning.”

Crowley knew that flowers were commonly used to convey messages though he had never looked into their specific meanings. He thought that perhaps Aziraphale was probably sending him flowers that just meant friendship as that seemed like something the angel would do.

However, It wasn’t what Crowley really wanted.

“Well, book girl,” Crowley asked (though he dreaded the answer), “What do they mean?”

Anathema smirked, “Those tulips mean beautiful eyes. Most of the other flowers here are different variations of love.”

“I’m sure that’s not… I mean, he probably doesn’t know… uh, it’s a human thing,” he tried to say. Anathema left his flat as Crowley continued to struggle. She hadn’t even told him why she was there.

**

Anathema went straight to Aziraphale’s bookshop as that was where she was most likely to find him when he wasn’t with Crowley. Sure enough, he was sitting at his desk and she went inside (the magic that kept everyone else away didn’t apply to her, maybe because she didn’t want to buy anything).

“Hello, Aziraphale,” She said when she reached the edge of his desk. Among the clutter, she spotted a book on Victorian flower language that was bookmarked.

“Hello,” Aziraphale said, smiling widely, “How can I help you today?”

Anathema said, her voice taking on a slight teasing tone, “I’ve just visited Crowley and he didn’t seem to believe me when I explained the meaning of some of his flowers.” Aziraphale’s face went red and she continued, “I think you should try by explaining them directly.”

“Yes, well,” Aziraphale said as he stood up, “I think I’ll go do that now, thank you.” He left the bookshop without realising that he had abandoned Anathema.

She didn’t mind. While she didn’t get what she wanted, it was still a worthwhile trip into London.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to meanings of the flowers mentioned (I only looked at one website so I'm sorry if there are any inaccuracies:
> 
> red chrysanthemums = “I love”  
red roses = love, yellow roses = friendship and thornless = love at first sight  
forget-me-nots = true love  
white camellias = you’re adorable  
variegated (which means the petals has streaks/patches of different colours) tulips = beautiful eyes
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
